A visit from his brother
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: Set in 1915 Tom's brother is visiting Yorkshire and is worried about his relationship with Sybil.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is quite slow as I needed to build up the background to the story. **

* * *

Folding the letter back into his pocket Tom looked ahead of him to see if there was any sign of the train, but it had not arrived yet. He had come to the station early as he wanted some time to sit and think away from Downton. The letter was from his brother Cian who was working as a chauffeur to the Kerrigan family in Ireland who were visiting some relations in Yorkshire before the two sons joined the army- war had a way of strengthening family ties. Tom and his brother were hoping to co-ordinate their half days off so that they could see each other.

He was very much looking forward to being with him again and having another Irishman to speak to. Whilst he enjoyed reading the newspapers to understand what was happening in the world they always wrote from an English point of view and he longed to discuss everything in Ireland with his brother. Though Cian was less political than him he knew he would happily speak with him about current events. Now that Sybil- Lady Sybil as he must remember to call her- had been in London with her sisters he had had nobody he could truly talk to who didn't just quote the propaganda of the war and it was making him feel lonely. Again he looked out of the car, but the train that would bring her to him had still not arrived and his mind drifted back to the night before in the Servants' Hall.

William had taken to asking regularly about the progress of the war convinced it would be over before he was able to join up. 'Idiot' Branson thought but replied, "It's got a long way to go yet just from the number of countries involved. Only a couple of days ago Italy declared war with Austria-Hungary."

"I don't think it will be so long now." Mr Carson interrupted him. "Our boys are doing a fine job out there." He obviously meant to end the conversation so although he disagreed Tom moved on to a new topic.

"Prime Minister Asquith is reorganising the government as a coalition with the conservative party." Tom's words were met by mostly blank expressions and he supressed the urge to sigh.

"What will that mean for the war?" William asked as eager as ever.

"I'm sure the conservative party know what they are doing." Carson said firmly "A coalition must surely add strength to the government and will help us win the war."

This time Tom got the sense that Carson was less sure of his words and realised he was trying to dispel any worry amongst the servants, particularly those who were planning to volunteer. They needed to believe they were backed by a strong government and he knew Carson would never forgive him for speaking up on this subject.

Instead he said "I wonder what it will mean for the country after the war."

"We can worry about that when we've won it." Miss O'Brien told him firmly ending the discussion.

What he really wanted to know is how it would affect Asquith's plans for Ireland. The Prime Minister had introduced the Third Home Rule Bill for Ireland which would allow some degree of home rule, but would not come into effect until the war was over. He only hoped the coalition government would not do anything to affect this. However the other servants would have no interest in this and he longed to discuss it with his brother. He also wished he could discuss it with Lady Sybil remembering the passionate way she spoke about her political beliefs… which brought him to his main concern about Cian's visit. What really worried him was a paragraph in Cian's most recent letter:

_Hopefully my visit should knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. This is a Lady we are talking about. An English lady from an aristocratic English family and you are a working class Irish servant. I don't care if she did hold your hand or likes talking about politics it won't change anything. I'm sorry to have to be so blunt, but if you don't snap out of this it will break your heart when she marries an English peer- which she WILL do._

He knew his brother was trying to help him, but it didn't make the words hurt any less. However much he was told that Lady Sybil would never want someone like him he refused to believe it clinging instead to the memory of the garden party where her soft hands had held his, the gentleness of her touch at odds with the great effect it had on him. He also relived their conversations as he drove her to rallies or her charity meetings where her ambitions were so different to those around her as indeed were his. Yet together they shared the same ideals and after any political event they had started to seek each other out to discuss it particularly since the war. Nevertheless his brother's last words hurt him as much as any physical pain when he saw how great the class divide was between them and how likely it was she would marry an English peer. The thought of someone else marrying her, walking down the aisle with her, holding her in their arms, her smile lighting up the room as they laughed together, kissing her tenderly, planning their future together, raising children together, trying for more children together…. Tom groaned aloud willing such thoughts out of his mind. They served no use except to cause him pain and instead he started to plan his reply to his brother's letter and their meeting.

When the train did arrive he climbed out of the car and stood to attention at its side his eyes scanning the crowd for the Crawley sisters… one more than the others. Suddenly he froze. He could have sworn he saw his brother on the platform, but there were so many people he immediately lost sight of him. He thought his eyes were deceiving him, but then he saw him again and walking towards him.

"Cian!" he cried as his brother approached him and grasped his hand with both of his to shake it. "What a good surprise to see you!"

"And you!" Cian replied just as heartily. "I'm only meant to be changing trains here and never thought I'd meet you!"

"You need to leave again soon?" Tom asked disappointed they wouldn't be able to be together for long.

"Unless you're free anytime today as I don't have to be back until…" he stopped speaking as he noticed three well-dressed ladies heading towards the car and remembered Tom was working. He wondered which one his brother had fallen so hard for and was not able to hide the dislike he felt for whoever she was as he was sure Tom would lose his job over her.

The tallest lady who was in the lead gave him a curious but disdainful look having just seen him talking to their chauffeur.

"We don't have any luggage Branson." Mary told him choosing to ignore the man near the car. "It was all sent on ahead."

"Very good, milady."

It made Cian smile to see his brother acting the good servant as he knew how much of a socialist he was. The next lady got into the car quietly and Cian wondered if she was the one, but he immediately knew when he saw how his brother looked at the youngest lady. His face lit up and he couldn't help but notice the smile on the lady's face too.

The sister's had been staying with Aunt Rosamund in London which Sybil had found incredibly dull. All the social events seemed even more superficial knowing that miles away people were dying for their country, but nobody spoke to her about it. Instead they commented on fashion or who had done anything scandalous. Even if anything interesting was discussed it was by the men only and mostly saved for when the women had retired to the drawing room after dinner. Apparently she was far too delicate to think of such things! How she had longed to see Branson again (or Tom as she had started to think of him.) He was one of the few if not the only person not to treat her like she was made of china and she longed to talk to him.

Furthermore she had begun to think of him very often and not just because of their conversations, but of how much she liked his presence beside her. In particular she often recalled the way he had put an arm around her as he led her away from the riot at the rally and the safety she had felt. Confused by her thoughts she had tried not to think too much the way he looked in his chauffeur's uniform and his twinkling eyes when he was sharing a private joke with her. However this never worked and she had spent much of the time in London counting down to when she would see him again As she walked towards Tom she was therefore so excited to see him that she didn't register the man at his side.

"I'm sorry the train was delayed Branson." She apologised.

"No need for you to apologise for that milady." He replied pleased that she had thought about him waiting. Cian noticed that she seemed to falter for a moment as if looking for something else to say when her gaze fell upon him and then glanced between the two brothers. She gave a questioning look to Tom clearly wanting an introduction.

"Lady Sybil this is my brother Cian Branson, Cian, Lady Sybil Crawley."

Cian was so shocked when Sybil held out her hand to him that it was a few moments before he shook it. He couldn't believe an aristocrat would want to meet him and it made him even more concerned about the propriety of his brother's relationship with her.

"It's good to meet you Mr Branson." She told him pleased to be introduced to one of Tom's family.

"Sybil, are you coming?" Edith called from the car making Sybil look up hiding her disappointment.

"It was a good surprise to see you." Tom told his brother regretful that he wouldn't see him again for some time.

"Is he not coming back to Downton?" Sybil asked surprised and Cian was amazed this was an option.

"I have to work today milady." Tom replied. "His Lordship wants the Renault ready for tomorrow and I'm having some trouble with it."

"Then your brother can come back to the garage with you." Sybil declared and got into the car quickly before he could protest.

"What's going on?" Mary asked when Sybil had sat beside her.

"Branson met his brother on the station." Sybil explained. "I've told him to bring him back to Downton so they can talk."

Not finding this interesting Mary moved the conversation to the events they had been to in London. Although lacking in young men to discuss, there was plenty of talk of who had worn what.

Cian climbed into the car next to his brother and raised his eyebrows at him indicating his surprise at what had just happened. Not many ladies would have thought to allow him to come to Downton and he was worried her eagerness was a sign of affection on her part. It was bad enough that his brother loved her, but if she reciprocated his feelings who knew what would happen. Certainly he couldn't see any lasting relationship and so it could only end in heartbreak for both. Surely the conversation in the back of the car was proof enough? The ladies were discussing the gowns worn by various people in London- comparing prices and wondering how their own matched up.

He glanced at Tom wondering if he found this subject as dull as he did, but he was looking ahead to the road. Yet once they had gone round the corner Cian noticed his brother's eyes glance up to the mirror and he deliberately rolled his eyes. It was then Cian noticed only two of the ladies were talking, the one he assumed was Lady Sybil had not joined in the discussion. Carefully Cian pretended to look at the time on his watch, turning as he did so to glance into the backseat and there he saw Lady Sybil looking towards the mirror and giving a secretive smile. He knew then that Tom had fallen badly.

Sybil was bored of the conversation in the car and indeed all the conversation she had had in London. When so many men were risking their lives it seemed wrong to carry on as before. Did her sisters not realise that? Of course she knew they truly cared about what was happening- particularly when it involved people they knew- yet they thought it improper to discuss such things. However Sybil longed for a proper conversation with Tom and she had missed him dreadfully. A part of her felt jealous of Tom's brother being able to talk to him today when she would have to wait until tomorrow. She immediately dismissed such thoughts feeling incredible selfish when Tom had not seen his brother for years and instead enjoyed sharing looks in the mirror which showed how similar they were. When the car stopped she smiled at Tom hoping her expression would tell him how much she had missed him when she was not allowed to speak the thoughts. The twinkle in his eye showed he understood and returned her feelings.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story and to tell me if I've made any historical mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and favourited this story! I've been without internet for awhile so I'm sorry for being slow to update, but I'm halfway through the next chapter. I wasn't sure how to go with this story but I've decided to keep Sybil in it rather than just having the brothers. I hope you like the result.**

* * *

Cora questioned her daughters on everywhere they had been in London and Sybil tried to answer as well as she could given her lack of interest. Thankfully Mary and Edith had much to say so she was spared from most of the talking. When she finally entered her room Sybil found that Anna had unpacked all her luggage that had been sent with Carson so it was only what she had travelled with that needed to be sorted. First she decided to take the books she had been reading back to the library so she headed downstairs to find the room empty. Something on the desk caught her eye and stepping closer she saw her father had left his newspaper there. After being denied any news for so long she almost shook as she reached for it, but found herself annoyed at the tone of the articles. The jingoism as they praised the War seemed patronising, as if they were all expected to unquestioningly believe how great the war was when she was sure the reality must be horrific. After skimming the main headlines she was about to return it when an article near the back caught her eye: it was news of the government forming a coalition.

Without thinking she hurried out of the house and straight to the garage still clutching the paper.

"Tom!" She exclaimed as she walked in… and halted quickly when she saw Cian. In her excitement she had completely forgotten he was there and wasn't sure if he knew about their friendship.

"Do you need the car milady?" Cian asked making it clear he did not approve of any familiarity.

"No…I… needed to speak to Branson." She stuttered slightly not knowing what to say and looking around for Tom. Then she saw him lying under the car but hearing her he moved out to stand up. It was then Sybil noticed his state of dress: whenever she saw him he was dressed smartly in his chauffeur's uniform- even in the garage he would wear his shirt and tie. So she had not been expecting him to stand before her without his tie and the top buttons of his shirt undone. Surprised by this she could not help but glance towards the small area of his chest that was exposed and she saw it was lightly covered with dark hair. The knowledge seemed to bring a new sense of intimacy to their relationship as he was the only man about whom she knew this personal information and she found herself wondering if the rest of his chest was covered with the same hair… then she blushed further at such unladylike thoughts. "It can wait." She managed to say and started to leave, but Tom's voice stopped her.

"What did you want to say?" He had wanted to speak to her for so long that he was not about to let her leave. His brother gave him a look, but he carried on regardless, "Is it something in the paper?" He reached out to take it from her and knew which article would have grabbed her attention.

"You've read about the coalition." He commented glad that she too was interested by this political development and he noticed the surprise in his brother's eyes- he wasn't expecting a Lady to be interested in such things however many times Tom had assured him otherwise.

Some footsteps made the three look towards the door to where William was approaching.

"Lady Edith wants the car to go into Harrogate. She isn't sure how long she will be, so I've brought you a sandwich from Mrs Patmore." Tom and Cian shared a dismayed look- Tom had been busy mending the Renault and they had planned to talk afterwards, but now they wouldn't get a chance. Tom was about to ask if he would be able to take his brother to the station when Sybil spoke.

"I'm afraid I've already ordered the motor." She was shocked at how unfeeling her sister could be at times when she knew Tom only had half a day with his brother. Then seeing William looking slightly worried at having to tell Edith she added, "I'll let Edith know, could you bring the car to the front please Branson?"

"Very good milady." He responded before she hurried away. For a moment he thought he had been mistaken all along and she had come to the garage specifically to plan the journey, but then he knew that was not true. Whenever she found a piece of news interesting she always sought him out and whilst he longed for more from their relationship he could not deny the thrill of being the one she shared her politics with.

"I thought she didn't want the car." Cian questioned confused. "But at least you can take the Renault for a drive and make sure it runs smoothly now."

Tom knew he would have to take the car even though the passenger seats were enclosed so the chauffeur could not speak to anyone he was driving. It was why he never drove Sybil anywhere in it though it made sense as he would be able to speak to his brother (a voice in his head pointed out Sybil would have allowed him to anyway.)

"I'm not sure how long the meeting will be, but I'm sure Sy..Lady Sybil won't object to you coming with me."

His slip-up had not gone unnoticed by his brother. "You've fallen hard." He commentated. "Don't you realise the hurt you're setting yourself up for?"

"It's not like I can help it." Tom replied annoyed as he started the car.

"You could leave." Cian pointed out his voice firm. "Step away now before you fall any deeper. Avoid any further pain and come back to Ireland."

"And what if the pain of not seeing her again is worse?"

Cian could not find the words to answer this. Though he knew his brother was serious about Lady Sybil he hadn't realised just how serious and he was quite shocked by it. Worried about how Tom would cope with the pain of rejection he decided that he needed to persuade his brother back to Dublin before he could fall any deeper.

* * *

They were waiting in the car in front of the house when Carson came down the steps towards them, so Tom got out.

"Who might I ask is this?" Carson got straight to the point.

"My brother Mr Cian Branson." Tom introduced them.

"And what is he doing here?" Carson continued.

"Lady Sybil kindly allowed him to come to Downton Abbey. I'm taking him back to the station once I've driven Lady Sybil to her charity meeting."

He hurriedly stepped to the side upon seeing Sybil walking towards the car and held the door open for her.

"I trust you are happy for Branson's brother to ride next to him in the car?" Carson enquired, not completely convinced.

"I am thank you Carson. He can take his brother to the station after taking me to Ripon." She replied and quickly got into the car before he could ask if her father was happy with the arrangement.

On hearing her words Tom began to drive the car towards Ripon wondering if she really had a charity meeting or not. On the way the brother's had a chance to talk about their family back in Dublin as well as Cian passing on information about a couple of their childhood friends who had been killed in the war. Deciding to use the conversation to help in his plan Cian turned the discussion to their own family, "I'm worried about our cousin James. He seems eager to join up, but he's the only son."

"I don't know how our uncle would cope if anything happened to him!" Tom was upset by the prospect. "What on Earth made him want to join up?"

"A lot of his friends already have and a few were on leave recently." Cian explained. "They seem to have bullied him into it."

"I can't understand why people are so keen to make others join up." Tom groaned.

"What he needs is someone to speak to him properly. If only you would return to Dublin and do it. You know how much he looks up to you."

"Why can't you do it?"

"He was always much closer to you." Cian reasoned.

"I still doubt I would make any difference. Once James has an idea you know how stubborn he becomes. If anything my persuading him will only make him more likely to join up with these 'friends' of his."

Cian decided to try another tack. "Ma's quite worried about you being in England during the war."

"I'm not in any danger." Tom was surprised by this news.

"She still wants to keep an eye on you. I think she worries you'll be forced to fight."

"She knows that will never happen." Tom had already written to his brother about what he would do if conscription were introduced. Neither brother felt Ireland should be involved in the war, but Cian knew he would rather fight than be a conscientious objector though he admired Tom's stance. They both hoped the decision would never arise. "Besides I am more use here earning a good wage."

Cian decided to get straight to the point. "I know that's not the real reason you are staying here rather than returning to your family."

"It is a reason… but not my main concern." Tom admitted. "I can't leave now, not when I'm realising how much I love her and I _know_ she sees me as more than a servant."

"But not as someone she will consider as a husband." Cian tried to speak gently, but he wished his brother would see how futile his dreams were and move on before it was too late- though maybe it already was.

"You don't know that!" Tom protested. "You've seen how little class means to her and what she really wants is someone who will respect her and her beliefs." Cian realised the only way Tom would ever move on would be if she felt nothing for him: then he could stop clinging to false hopes and move away. Thus he decided to determine whether Lady Sybil felt anything towards his brother in the hope he would find some evidence that she had no feelings for him. He wished he would have a chance to watch them together, but knew he would have to do his best to observe them when he could.

Not wanting to argue for the rest of the journey Cian moved the conversation to discussing his job as he found his employer a difficult man. Sir Kerrigan was liable to be very demanding and his attitude meant Cian no longer wanted to be in his employ, but there was an attractive kitchen maid who had caught Cian's eye and so he stayed working for him.

"And you blamed me for the same thing!" Tom exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

Cian's reply was much more sober, "It's not at all as she may very well return my affections and we could get married, but Lady Sybil could never return yours."

"That's not true." He protested. "I could make her happier than any English nobleman."

These words strengthened Cian's determination to work out Sybil's feelings for Tom. If only he could find some way of proving that she could not care for him in the same way there was a chance he could dissuade his brother from any rash actions.

* * *

Once they were close to Ripon Tom parked the car on a street near the buildings where Sybil's meetings were usually held.

"Is the meeting nearby?" He asked after opening her door.

"Yes… just at the corner of this road." She replied, but the hesitation was obvious in her voice.

"But you only mentioned it so I wouldn't have to spend my time driving Lady Edith." Tom finished for her with a chuckle and she blushed slightly at her pretence.

"I'm very happy to go to the meeting so you can have some time alone with your brother." She told him. "You could…" Again she hesitated realising how little she had thought it through. "Go to a pub or something."

Tom managed to hold back a laugh as he realised she had no idea about pubs, but was trying to suggest she had planned the evening. How he wished he could show her! His mirth faded as he wondered if he dared.

"It's very kind of you to do this for us." He began carefully. "But I don't want you getting bored at this meeting." Before she could protest or he could lose his nerve he continued slightly quicker than usual, "I don't suppose you'd like to come to a pub with us?" He saw the hesitation in her eyes and knew immediately he had been too forward.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your brother." She answered him aware they would want some time together.

"You wouldn't be intruding milady." Cian protested to both their surprise. He was very eager to take this opportunity to learn more about her and her relationship with Tom.

"Then I would be very happy to accompany you." Sybil said to Tom's amazement.

"But won't it cause gossip if you take Lady Sybil to a pub?" Cian pointed out.

"I know the Landlord at a small pub not far from here." Tom answered amazed that his plan was being put into action. "He's trustworthy and would never give us away. As for the others, nobody that recognises her would go there. Besides it is more of an Inn and the good food served means it is frequented by men and women."

Cian was relieved that they would not be taking the daughter of an Earl to too shady an establishment and the presence of other women there would make Sybil less noticeable though he warned,"As long as she does her best not to act too much like a Lady."

"I can do that." She responded eager to experience something she had only ever heard vaguely about and never thought she would see for herself.

* * *

**Hmmm what do you think? I'm worried taking Lady Sybil to a pub is too unrealistic but I wanted to get the three talking away from Downton. I'd really appreciate any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I didn't realise how hard this story would be! I always wonder about how Sybil viewed Tom and when she realised she loved him. For this story I decided she's beginning to realise he's more than a friend but is unsure about her feelings.**

* * *

On entering the pub Sybil stayed near the door and Tom thought she was nervous about entering a new environment. Thinking this anxiety was not like her he then realised she had never been to a place where you do not wait to be seated and he suddenly felt a rush of protection towards her that made him wonder if he had been right to bring her to this place. He was particularly worried when he saw a few people looking in their direction: just the style of her clothes and the way she stood showed she was a lady. Quickly he led her to a table situated in an alcove in a darker corner of the pub and the two brothers sat either side of her hoping to block her from view. There was a musky odour to the pub and the bench where Sybil sat had a few unrecognisable stains on it which she carefully avoided. Tom felt disheartened when he saw her sitting there as it reinforced how little he would be able to provide for her if he ever had the courage to give her a hopeless proposal and by some miracle she said yes. He couldn't offer her anything like the luxury she was used to and he thought it was selfish of him to offer himself when this was the only life he could give her. Dwelling low self-esteem it took him a while to realise she had a mischievous smile as she took in her surroundings, excited to learn what a pub was like. Knowing he had underestimated her, he felt a new surge of hope remembering what he had told his brother earlier: perhaps he could give her what she truly wanted from life instead of what was expected for her.

"What do you think?" Tom dared to ask Sybil. "Is it how you imagined?"

"I don't know what I imagined." She replied truthfully. "Nobody ever talks about such places in front of me. I never thought anybody would actually take me here!" She sounded like a child at Christmas and Tom felt his heart swell knowing that he had caused her joy. Then more seriously she simply said, "Thank you Tom for letting me come." And Tom found he had forgotten how to swallow.

"This looks like good food." Cian spoke to break up their moment as he was feeling rather like a spare part.

"I'm glad I asked to miss dinner." Sybil recovered enough to reply. She didn't understand the way she acted and felt around Tom. She knew he was her friend but lately things seemed to have changed. Maybe it was because they were becoming very close friends as he was the one she spoke to the most and when they were apart for a long time she missed him very much- more than she did her other friends. Indeed he was becoming her best friend so she naturally felt strongly about him. But recently she had been noticing how she felt around him such as the spark of electricity when he gave her the secretive smile he reserved just for her that made her feel special. Why did she feel like that around him but nobody else?

Seeing Sybil looking at the menu lost in thought Tom assumed that she had never tried any of the food on it and was struggling so he told her "I can recommend the shepherd's pie."

"I'll try that then." Sybil told him quickly looking at the menu and realising she had not had any of the meals. She was relieved Tom hadn't realised she had been thinking about him.

Once they had all chosen Tom stood up to order. Suddenly remembering Sybil blushed slightly and said, "I'm afraid I haven't brought any money with me."

The smile left Tom's face. "I can pay for you."

"Thank you. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"No." Tom's voice was even colder. "I've brought you both here and I will pay for you both." Then he turned sharply and went to the bar leaving Sybil feeling quite surprised. She did not understand what had happened to make Tom turn so cold so quickly and when she looked helplessly to his brother she saw his eyes were equally hard.

Eager to make amends she muttered "I don't understand what I've done wrong."

"He may be poorer than you _milady_, but he can afford to buy you a meal." Cian's words were as hard as Toms and she realised she had offended them both.

"I never meant to imply he couldn't!" She protested, "I was only being polite. It seems rude to imagine someone is going to pay for you."

Cian's expression softened at these words. "My brother is very proud and it can make him sharp with people he believes are belittling him."

"I honestly never meant to offend him. I would never want to hurt him!" Cian gave a slight nod almost as if she had passed some sort of test.

When Tom returned she immediately apologised, "I didn't mean to cause you any offence by suggesting you couldn't afford to pay for me. I was only trying not to be rude and it seems I have failed."

"Not at all." Tom replied accepting her apology. "There's no harm done."

"You seem to know the Landlord well." Cian commented pleased by this as he knew some of the servants did not like his brother's presence in the Servant's Hall.

"I often come here when I have driven someone nearby and have to wait for them."

"I thought Mrs Patmore provided food for you?" Sybil asked confused.

"I doubt she provides him enough." Cian told her wryly, then seeing she did not understand he continued, "Chaffeurs are the outsiders of the Servant's Hall, living in their own cottage and cooking most of their own meals. Yet if they are out for a long time the cook provides the meal and they're not often happy to do so."

"Mrs Patmore does not get upset by the arrangement." Tom defended her. "Though I prefer to eat here than alone in the car."

Sybil was ashamed of how little she knew of the servants lives even though they lived in the same house as her. Whilst Gwen had always shared news of what was happening below stairs and to a lesser extent Anna did, she did not discuss such things with Tom. The pair had been too concerned with other matters and she was ashamed of how little she knew of his everyday life. She was aware that he wanted to be involved with politics, but did not know his living conditions; she knew which political parties and organisations he supported, but did not know what he ate. In fact he had told her more about his home life in Dublin than Downton!

"Do you not have meals in the Servant's Hall?" She asked realising that a Chauffeur had a lonely job.

"Occasionally, but I try not to too often."

"Why?"

It was Cian who answered her, "It upsets the balance of the house. The cook is to provide food for all the staff who live in the house. The chauffeur has his own cottage and should make his own meals otherwise he can be accused of stealing food from the house."

"But I thought you went there." She looked back to Tom in surprise. "Gwen often said…" The slight blush betrayed what Sybil had been about to say and Cian quickly worked it out: Gwen had been talking about Tom to Lady Sybil, but it would be unnatural for her to do this without prompting so Lady Sybil must have been asking about him. Glad that all her etiquette lessons had not been in vain Sybil was able to smoothly continue, "that you would be there reading the newspaper. As I do not have easy access to the news she would often relay any information she had learnt." Neither brother believed her: Cian because it seemed so unlikely and Tom because he knew she was more than capable of finding out any news for herself- she had turned it into an art form.

To save her from embarrassment Tom simply commented, "It must be hard for you being denied access to news. But what did you think of the coalition?"

"I hope it will help achieve votes for women." She answered earnestly. "The Prime Minister is so set against it and I think the conservative ministers should be able to change that."

"I thought you had all put that off until the end of the war." Tom teased her.

"Of course the vote is not as important as the war when so many lives are at risk, but afterwards the conservatives should make a difference."

"Really Sybil, I never thought I'd see you in favour of a conservative government!" Tom's informal address was not missed by his brother who was watching the exchange with some interest.

"A conservative government- God forbid!" She exclaimed strongly. "They need the liberal ministers to decide other matters, but for women's rights the conservative party may well be a necessity."

"So we must wait and see what happens after the war."

One of the barmaids- who was the landlord's wife- brought their food to the table and instantly recognised Tom with a warm smile.

"It's been too long since I last saw you. I was beginning to think you had found somewhere else." Jane told him.

"Nowhere serves better food, but sadly I can only get here if I am to take one of the family to Ripon for a while."

"Oh poor Tom, being kept at the whims of some toffs. I'm not surprised you're always moaning about them." She teased him knowing how Tom would often complain about the class system.

Sybil couldn't help a shocked glance at him and Tom hurriedly explained, "Not the people, but the class they represent." And Sybil gave him a quick smile to show she was not angry- she was just relieved he had not been moaning about her.

To change the subject Tom introduced his brother to Jane and had a moment of doubt about how he should introduce Sybil. "And this is my… friend Miss Sybil Craw…ford." He hoped she wouldn't mind this title and name but he did not want to give her away. She only smiled further pleased at being announced as his friend when usually their relationship had to be hidden. Jane did not miss Tom's hesitation and assuming he was going to say 'girlfriend' she glanced again at the girl who had finally attracted Tom. She had noticed he was never interested in the women who came to the pub and had often wondered if there was someone already in his life.

"And how did you two meet?" She asked eager to know more.

Not knowing how to answer Tom was relieved when Sybil explained, "We are both in service together." Both Cian and Tom tried to hide their amazement at her perfect Yorkshire accent that made her sound like one of the maids.

"So what do you think of these employers then? Are they as lavish with their money as Tom goes on about?" Tom fought the urge to groan at her words and Cian was unable to stop his worried glance at Tom. Was his brother about to lose his job?

"Yes far too much." She replied honestly. "When there are so many better uses for their money I'm afraid a lot of it is spent on unnecessary luxury."

"I doubt your employers would take kindly to that opinion." Jane warned her. "I was in service for years before I married and I know your thoughts could get you into trouble."

"They'll have to realise sometime that the gap between the aristocracy and working class is too wide." She replied.

"But you won't be the one to tell them." Jane reminded her. "I've warned Tom and I'll warn you now, never let them know of your views or you'll be out of a job without a reference."

"I doubt Tom listened to that." Sybil gave Tom a secretive glance remembering it was one of the first things they had spoken of.

"You young people!" Jane exclaimed "Always thinking you can change the world. I was a maid for many years and I know more about the aristocracy than either of you." Tom tried to hide a laugh at the irony of her words- if only she knew! "And the last thing they want is change."

"Then isn't it time they were shown that change can be for the best?" Sybil countered, "Don't you agree Tom?" It gave Sybil a thrill to refer to him by his first name in public.

"I do." Tom replied strongly. "The sooner people realise that there is no real difference between people of different classes the better. Why shouldn't people cross the class divide?" And Cian knew exactly what Tom was referring to.

"It all seems so ridiculous that people can only mix with their own class." Sybil's words gave hope to Tom.

"Oh dear- I can't cope with another socialist!" Jane interrupted with an exaggerated sigh. "Well don't say I didn't warn you when you find yourselves out of work and please don't start your revolution in this pub!" and she left them to their food.

"That was wonderful Sybil!" Tom congratulated her as soon as Jane had gone.

"You don't think she suspected anything?" Sybil hadn't realised how nervous she was until the moment had passed.

"Not at all." Cian assured her. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Our former housemaid Gwen taught me her accent once. She thought if I planned to attend rallies I should try to blend in more."

Not wanting to dwell on Sybil's rally excursions Tom continued quickly, "Thank heavens for Gwen! I do miss that girl." Tom and Gwen had both been friends at Downton as they were both inspired to achieve a career away from service. Gwen had achieved her dream and he still heard from her occasionally, but Tom knew he could never leave as he loved Sybil too much.

"Do you hear much from her?" Sybil eagerly asked. "We try to keep in contact but I don't think Papa likes me writing to a former housemaid."

"Secretary now and she seems very happy in her new position."

Sybil did not miss the slight wistfulness in Tom's voice. "She managed to escape service." She commented, "and I imagine you'll be the next to forge your own career."

Was it his imagination or did Tom notice a hint of sadness in Sybil's voice. He knew he spoke often of his dreams, but putting them into reality was so much harder as he did not know if he could leave her behind.

Meanwhile Cian was finding that however much he heard about Lady Sybil he still found himself surprised by each new revelation. He was very concerned about how similar her politics and views were to Tom's as he realised how this had strengthen their friendship. He only needed to determine whether she felt anything more as he doubted she would let a class gap come between her and a relationship.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long delay. Real life really got in the way! **

* * *

As the trio ate Sybil apologised to the brothers, "I'm afraid I've been rather selfish and haven't asked about what the coalition will mean for Ireland"

Cian was rather ashamed that he did not know and realised Lady Sybil may have studied Irish Politics more than he had.

"It's not very clear." Tom replied. "Asquith was introducing the Third Home Rule Bill." His bitter tone made Sybil surprised.

"I thought you were in favour of Home Rule?" She asked slightly confused.

"We are." Cian assured her.

"But this is Home Rule on British terms." Tom cut in his anger showing. "It's just a means to placate Irish Nationalists as he's depending on their vote. Ireland should have independence on her own terms, not as dictated by the British."

Rather than being upset by his tone as Cian assumed a well-bred woman would be she simply looked intrigued and asked, "I thought that had been delayed until after the war?"

"It has and some people are feeling neglected at being made to wait." Tom warned. "This war's taking longer than people thought and we want to know what's happening with our country. If an Act isn't passed soon there are some who will take it into their own hands and not peacefully."

"So you're hoping the Conservatives will encourage the government to be more decisive?" She prompted.

"More like dreaming." He responded cynically. "I just can't see it happening."

The two continued to discuss the political situation with Cian making occasional remarks, but mostly he just watched amazed at how much they both knew about these topics. He had always thought of his brother as being rather obsessed with newspapers and keeping up with the news but he now saw how perfectly he complemented Lady Sybil's eagerness. There was an easy manner in the way the pair communicated with both showing their passion for the people involved in the decisions of governments. He wouldn't be surprised if they started finishing each other's sentences.

After they had eaten Tom stood to order more drinks from the bar.

"Another pint." His brother told him.

"And the same for me." Sybil agreed impulsively. As the two brothers looked at her in surprise she added playfully "Did you really expect me to come to a pub and not try beer?"

"Of course not _milady." _Tom teasingly used her title to show how different he thought her from an ordinary Lady.

She was surprised when he came back carrying only two glasses.

"I thought you might like to try some of mine before you have a pint yourself." He explained and she raised her eyebrows at him knowing he thought she wouldn't like it.

Determined to enjoy the drink she reached for the glass and cautiously sipped it, then seeing the amusement in Tom's eyes swallowed a large mouthful. Hard as she tried to act unconcerned the bitter taste soon became too much and she had to cough loudly.

Concerned Cian moved closer to her though Tom couldn't help but laugh which put him at the receiving end of the haughty stare she had inherited from her grandmother. This only made him laugh more and in playful annoyance she reached out and shoved him on the shoulder.

"Stop that!" She told him. He reached for her hands and held them down but she managed to wriggle free from his grasp, yet the warmth seemed to linger where he had held her and with a blush she realised just how inappropriate her actions had been.

After seeing Cian's warning look Tom was having similar thoughts and worried that he had gone too far. Glancing down he reached for his drink for something to do. As Sybil watched him she was struck by the fact that he had just drunk from the same glass as her, in fact he had turned the glass round so that his lips were touching the same spot as hers had. She felt her throat grow dry at the thought and found herself unable to look away from his lips. He drank again and she noticed how soft and full his lips were as they pressed gently against the glass.

A bold idea came to her and a few moments later she took the drink back turning it round so that she could drink from the exact spot that his lips had just touched. Was it her imagination or was there some lingering warmth still there? How warm were his lips she wondered and she began to imagine what it would be like if it were his lips pressed to hers rather than the glass.

A commotion near the entrance to the pub caught her attention from these inappropriate thoughts: two girls had walked in each carrying a handful of white feathers. As they moved through the tables giving a feather to any man not wearing a uniform they gained nods of approval from the other woman present and louder encouragement from the soldiers there.

"No wonder they wear those uniforms wherever they go." Tom muttered.

A shout of protest from a young man attracted everyone's attention. "I was invalided out of the army." He objected.

"You look perfectly healthy to me." A woman retorted rudely. "What was it, a broken arm? Well you seem to be coping with that rather well." She gestured to his drink indicating she thought he'd been drinking a lot.

"It wasn't my arm." He corrected her and then finished more quietly "It was shell shock."

They laughed at that not believing it to be a genuine problem and the mortified man left the pub.

"Some people are so ignorant!" Sybil seethed. "I'd like to see how they would cope on the battlefields they're so determined to send people to."

"So you'd like to see women join the forces?" Tom queried.

"Perhaps if women were in charge we wouldn't need the forces. This whole thing could have been sorted out peacefully." She countered but he could tell by her slight smile that she was teasing.

"Look out they're coming this way." Cian whispered looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't let them upset you." Tom muttered back. He found the whole charade slightly amusing but he didn't want them hurting his brother.

As they walked over they moved to Cian first and one girl held out a feather.

He refused to take it and so she tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"What's this for?" Tom was impressed by how his brother was hiding his nervousness.

"For a coward." She responded. "Who won't fight for his country."

"Not my country." Cian replied.

"Then leave it. We don't want you staying here."

"So you'll be glad to know I'm only here for a couple of weeks."

The second girl had moved closer to Tom and realised his was a chauffeurs uniform and not an army one as she had first assumed and so she handed him a feather.

"Eyes adapted to the light?" he laughed knowing why it had taken her so long.

"Yes, now I can see you for the coward that you are." She spat at him.

Much to her annoyance this only made Tom laugh more finding her words ridiculous.

"There's nothing brave about refusing to fight for your country." She told him harshly.

"But I am fighting for my country." He explained patiently. "The British are behaving appallingly towards my country and I'm refusing to join their army. So I am standing up for Ireland."

She didn't know how to respond to that so she rounded on Sybil.

"You should be ashamed to be out in public with them."

"I'd never be ashamed to be seen with them." Sybil retorted hotly and Tom longed desperately that those words were allowed to be true. If only they could be together in public with nobody caring about their different ranks.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing sending young men to their death?" She continued her voice growing louder in her anger.

"Sybil" Tom tried to warn her but she spoke over him.

"It's not all glory and honour out there. I know the newspapers try to hide it, but the conditions these men are fighting in are appalling. It's such a waste of life and in such a horrific way. Perhaps you should try it for yourself before you eagerly send others to that fate."

"Sybil." Tom hissed again more loudly as the girl's walked away to an easier target.

"What is it?" She asked him and at his warning look she realised: in her anger she had forgotten that she had been putting on a Yorkshire accent and instead had used her normal voice which seemed even more aristocratic in contrast. Glancing round she noticed the intrigued looks particularly from the Landlord and his wife.

"We should probably leave before they work it out." Cian muttered and so they gathered their things quickly.

Upon reaching the doorway Sybil let out a gasp and stopped quickly.

"What's wrong?" Cian asked her.

She hurriedly pointed out a man walking towards the pub and identified him as a former footman at Downton.

"He left when he got a better offer from a nearby house but he's still on good terms with lots of the staff. I know he'll tell them he's seen us here."

Cian looked in panic to his brother knowing he would be given the sack. Desperate for her reputation more than his job (though the thought of being separated from her hurt) Tom did the only thing he could think of.

Stepping between Sybil and the door he swept Sybil into his arms and spun her round so she had her back to the entrance. He moved his mouth close to hers as if he was kissing her, thus blocking her from view. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't only doing this to protect Sybil's reputation. In reality he had wanted to hold her this close to him ever since he had first met her and his heart leapt at the opportunity. Marvelling at the feel of her in his arms he began to notice small details, such as how a wisp of hair had curled itself down her cheek and that her eyes had widened slightly as she looked at him. Was it his imagination of had her breathing changed so that it came shallow bursts? What did it mean? That his closeness had affected her in some way? Of course he was being ridiculous he admonished himself, she was scared at being discovered and shocked at being pulled so close to him. Suddenly he felt ashamed of his actions and wondering what she must think of him he backed away. Her hand on his back pushed him towards her again and in disbelief he looked into her eyes.

Sybil had been shocked when Tom had spun her into her arms but once she was there she was surprised by how right it felt. It was both comforting and exhilarating at the same time and she didn't know which emotion was stronger. He felt solid around her as he used his body to block her from danger and although part of her wanted to remind him that she could protect herself she had to admit she liked the sense of security she felt with him. Yet the closeness intensified the feelings she always had around Branson. They both terrified and excited her as she had never experienced this with anyone else. Somehow his presence always seemed to have her on edge and her time with him took on greater importance even if nothing big happened. Standing so close to him she was acutely aware of him: the rush of warm breath against her cheek which made goosebumps appear on her skin, the touch of his hands on her back and most of all the look in his eyes. The intensity of his gaze brought butterflies to her stomach and although she didn't quite understand her feelings she knew they weren't what was expected of a Lady towards a chauffeur! Suddenly she felt cool air as he moved away and the sense of loss made her pull him back to her without thinking. She was too eager to understand what she was feeling that she forgot everything else.

Tom was jolted backrd as the former footman moved into the pub and the spell was broken.

"He didn't notice you. We can go now." Cian told them silently cursing his brother for being so forward.

With regret they moved outside the pub and Sybil found herself shivering with excitement at what had happened. Mistaking it for cold Tom took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders as they walked to the car. The warmth of his jacket combined with the way it smelt distinctly of him reminded her of being in his arms and she wished she could have the real version again. Silently she wondered at her thoughts. Tom was the chauffeur employed by her father. It was scandalous that she even spoke to him as an equal let alone that she was considering anything further! So why could she not think of anything but longing for him to hold her again? For the first time that evening she wished she were back home so she could be alone with her thoughts.

Once Tom had helped Sybil into the car he hurried to start it, shivering slightly due to a cold breeze. Hurriedly he began the journey to the station trying to avoid the pointed looks from his brother. He knew it wouldn't be long before Cian began his analysis and he worried that it would be a long journey.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with this story. One more chapter to go.**


End file.
